Apartamento 7B: She 'n Him
by Noblee
Summary: AU. Desempleada y atrasada en la renta. Nada puede salir peor, pensó Astrid. ¡Oh, que equivocada estaba!
1. Viñeta 1

Okey, tal vez hayan notado que el fic «inserte nombre aquí, que se me ha olvidado», lo eliminé. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no me sentía a gusto con la estructura del fic. Lo que significó en un cambio de trama, pero conservando lo básico «que estos dos compartan un departamento». El fic, ya está avanzado. Así que no hay riesgo de que lo vuelva a eliminar o no terminar. Ahora, el fic consistirá en capítulos consecutivos de 350 palabras, ¿qué puedo decir? Me gusto eso del límite de palabras, pero lo mismo y por el ritmo que llevo en la escritura, subiré un capítulo cada miércoles. Espero y me tengan paciencia. ¡Ah! Este fic, por cierto, es un intento de comedia romántica. Ya saben, esperado final o no, no sé, todavía no sé como terminará xD Pero la idea ahí va germinando en el basurero que tengo como cabeza. En fin, espero les guste... *cruza los dedos*.

Y empezamos...

* * *

**El chico del apartamento 7B**

* * *

«Vale, las cosas no pueden ir peor», pensó Astrid Hofferson una tarde de junio.

Hace tan sólo unas horas, su jefe le había mandado a llamar, y tras su monologo donde le recordaba lo bien que hacía su trabajo, la despidió. Y ahora, su casera, una vieja regordeta que siempre barría la calle por las mañanas, le recordó _amablemente_ que debía dos meses de renta, y que más le valía pagar o sus cosas y ella terminarían en la calle.

Prescindir de sus padres no era una opción. Dios sabe que los ama, pero también sabe que tienden a ser un tanto paranoicos y un tanto manipuladores. Así que, no gracias. Mientras más lejos de ellos, mejor iba a estar.

― ¿Aún si eso significa compartir un apartamento? ―preguntó Ruffnut, su amiga.

― ¡Cualquier cosa!

Ruffnut asintió y esbozó una sonrisa, que de no haber estado tan desesperada, Astrid habría notado ese toque maligno que precedía a una travesura. Ruffnut se agachó para coger algo de su bolso y cuando se irguió, le extendió un pequeño anuncio de periódico mal recortado.

―El departamento está lindo ―comentó ella. Y tras una breve explicación de por qué ella sabía eso, «¿qué puedo decir? Sólo buscaba un nuevo nido de amor», se marchó.

Astrid, ignorando todas aquellas alarmas que le decían que todo eso era una mala idea, decidió ir y echarle un vistazo.

Tomó un taxi, y cuando llegó le gustó lo que vio. La fachada del edificio era linda, y por lo que leyó en el anuncio, el departamento quedaba en el tercer piso. Sin perder tiempo, subió por las escaleras y tocó la puerta con el número 7B.

Total, nada podía empeorar más en ese día.

Pasos apresurados y un vaso estrellarse contra el suelo se escuchó antes de que se abriera la puerta.

―Debes de estar jodiéndome ―dijo Astrid.

―Es muy temprano para eso, ¿no lo crees? ―contestó un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

―Hiccup…

El chico asintió y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

―Cuánto tiempo, Astrid.

_Maldita Ruffnut_, pensó Astrid.

―Aun te odio ―espetó.

―Siempre tan encantadora.

* * *

**No desear que llueva, hace que caiga un diluvio**

* * *

Nos leemos la próxima semana :D


	2. Viñeta 2

**El chico del departamento 7B - 2da parte**

* * *

_En cuanto salga de aquí, te descuartizaré Ruffnut_, pensó Astrid sin desviar la mirada del rostro de Hiccup.

―Bueno, ¿tú dirás? ―comentó el chico cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

― ¿Qué?

―Por mucho que me excite la idea de tenerte en mi apartamento tras seis años de no vernos, me temo que dentro de poco salgo a trabajar. Así que, ¿se te ofrece algo?

_¿Qué demonios?_

―Para tu información, vine por lo del apartamento ―explicó Astrid rápidamente y ligeramente enrojecida. ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? ¿Qué había venido por sexo? Ja, ni en un millón de años.

Hiccup asintió.

―Por ahí hubieras empezado ―se encogió de hombros―. Básicamente, lo que puse en el anuncio es lo que hay. Dos habitaciones, un baño, sala, cocina y un balcón. La renta la dividiríamos y-

―No cocinaré ―le interrumpió. Hiccup empezó a reír.

―Dios, no. No me quiero envenenar, gracias. De todas formas, siempre como en el trabajo, y cuando llego lo único que quiero hacer es dormir ―dijo Hiccup intentando dejar de reír.

Astrid entrecerró los ojos y bufó. En serio, ¿quién se creía él? Además su comida no era tan mala. Y ¿por qué rayos estaba pensando en eso? Buscaba un lugar donde vivir, y a como estaban las cosas no se podía poner muy exigente. Ni sus padres ni Ruffnut eran una buena opción para compartir una casa.

―En caso de que acepte, ¿cuándo puedo traer mis cosas?

―Hoy mismo, si puedes ―comentó sorprendido. A pesar de lo que dijera Astrid, Hiccup la conocía, y eso de tomar decisiones tan apresuradas… ¡Oh!―. No me digas ―Astrid alzó una ceja con sospecha―, ¿problemas financieros? Oh, Astrid. No has cambiado ―agregó con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Astrid enrojeció furiosa y se volvió dándole la espalda para marcharse en ese instante.

_Cretino_, pensó.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho escuchó a Hiccup decirle:

―Te dejo las llaves bajo el tapete.

_Sí, claro. Como si fuera a volver. Que te den. _

Hiccup se quedó observando el pasillo hasta que la chica desapareció completamente.

Esto se iba a poner interesante.

* * *

**Las peleas, como todo, son imprescindibles... lamentablemente  
**

* * *

Gracias a: aileen, aki, the-rider-sel, vivitoon, SkyllerFirstsLights, Yessy Naskya, UnbreakableWarrior, Risu-chan xD, videl S.S, Writer65.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y la buena recepción por esta historia :D


	3. Viñeta 3

**El chico del departamento 7B - 3ra parte**

* * *

Esa noche pasaron muchas cosas.

Por ejemplo, Ruffnut siguió con vida. Astrid mandó _amablemente _de paseo a su casera. Y los señores Hofferson disfrutaron de una elegante cena, ignorantes de la situación de su única hija.

―No sé de qué te quejas, si al final aceptarás ―señaló Ruffnut mientras le ayudaba a empacar sus cosas.

Astrid la miró con falso rencor.

―Oh, no sé. ¿Será por qué es Hiccup _idiota _Haddock?

Ruffnut soltó una carcajada sentándose un rato en la cama.

― ¿Y? Es sexy ―le dijo con mirada sugerente.

―Fingiré nunca haber oído eso.

Ruffnut volvió a reír y Astrid no perdió oportunidad para aventarle algo. Entre risas, terminaron de empacar sus pertenencias y tras despedirse de su casera, tomaron un taxi. El hecho de que su vida cupiera en cinco cajas era deprimente, hasta Ruffnut lo aceptaba. Pero por lo mismo, subirlas hasta el tercer piso no fue cosa difícil.

Y tal como había dicho Hiccup, las llaves del departamento estaban bajo el tapete. Astrid suspiró y abrió lentamente la puerta.

_Que dramática_, bromeó mentalmente Ruffnut antes de empujar a su amiga. El interruptor de las luces estaba a un lado, y cuando la estancia se iluminó, ambas quedaron sorprendidas.

Al parecer Hiccup era un idiota y un cretino, pero el muy bastardo tenía buen gusto. Metieron las cajas y antes de que Astrid pudiera empezar a preguntarse qué cuarto sería el suyo, una nota amarilla pegada en una puerta le llamó la atención.

**"Este será tu cuarto, Astrid."**

― ¿Ves? Incluso él sabía que aceptarías ―comentó Ruffnut.

―Oh, cállate.

Entraron al cuarto y afortunadamente había una cama, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era acomodar sus cosas y decorarlo a su gusto. Guardaron la ropa en el closet de la habitación, y cuando dieron las once, les dio un poco de hambre a las dos.

Se dirigieron a la cocina.

**"Por favor, no quemes nada." **Decía la notita con una letra fea pero entendible.

Ruffnut se empezó a carcajear.

― ¿Cómo puede caerte mal? ―preguntó entre risas―. El hombre tiene sentido del humor.

_Vaya amiga_.

* * *

**Entre notitas amarillas y antojos nocturnos  
**

* * *

Gracias a: Risu-chan xD, aileen, Flame n' Shadows, Writer65, Yesy Naskya, the-rider-sel, videl.S.S, Lady Aira H H, ORQUIDEA671, Nina.

Y bueno, Astrid se ha mudado finalmente al departamento xD

Que empiece a correr sangre jajajaja


	4. Viñeta 4

**El chico del departamento 7B - 4ta parte**

* * *

_Regresará_, pensó Hiccup divertido tras cerrar la puerta del departamento. Después de todo, la información que descaradamente le había proporcionado Ruffnut aquella tarde que se auto invitó a tomar un café, le hacía comprender que la situación de Astrid no era nada fácil. No hubiera sido ningún inconveniente para él recomendarle alguno que otro lugar, vamos, que a pesar de todo apreciaba a Astrid. Sin embargo, la tozudez de Ruffnut sumada a cierto sentimiento de culpa de su parte, le hizo claudicar en la alocada idea de la chica.

«Total, más daño no puedes hacer», comentó con malicia Ruffnut tras proponerle su grandioso plan. E Hiccup no hizo más que suspirar resignado. Y ahora, no hacía más que pensar en que quizás toda aquella locura no era algo tan alocado. Así que sin perder el tiempo, el castaño se aseguró de limpiar un poco el lugar y de dejar breves indicaciones para Astrid. Pegó una en la puerta del cuarto que iba a ser de ella, pegó una en la sala, otra en el baño y por si las dudas, porque si había algo que jamás olvidabas de Astrid era que lo que cocinaba quemaba, dejó una pegada al refrigerador. No quería empezar con el pie izquierdo, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Cuando vio que todo estaba listo, arregló sus cosas para irse a trabajar. Cerró con llave la puerta, dejó un repuesto bajo el tapete y bajó los tres pisos sin prisa alguna hasta llegar al pequeño almacén, que tenía el edificio, donde guardaba su preciada motocicleta. Condujo alrededor de media hora y aparcó en el estacionamiento del Hospital Regional de Berk, junto al carro de un hombre quien se hallaba sentado en el cofre de su carro.

―Se supone que no debes fumar, Natt ―saludó Hiccup.

El tal Natt se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a Hiccup mientras tiraba el cigarro. Él e Hiccup se habían convertido en mejores amigos desde que empezaron la universidad, donde Natt se ganó el apodo de "Furia Nocturna".

―En tres horas estarás rogando por uno, idiota ―dijo y ambos rieron.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas del Hospital, se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala de empleados, Hiccup para guardar sus cosas y Natt para coger algunas.

―Dios, no sé por qué sigo soportando este horario.

―Porque me amas ―bromeó Hiccup.

―Calla, imbécil ―respondió tratando de sonar molesto, fallando miserablemente―, o si no dejaré que te encargues de la señora Gothi tú sólo.

― ¡Ni te atrevas! Esa mujer me trae manía. La vez pasada fingió un desmayo sólo para que la atendiera.

Natt alzó una ceja… "_Pruébame_".

Hiccup suspiró derrotado.

―Vale, te invito el desayuno ―anunció. Natt sonrió victorioso e Hiccup rodó los ojos.

_Vaya forma de iniciar la jornada_, pensó este.

(…)

La noche y madrugada pasaron tranquilas. Afortunadamente, la señora Gothi había llegado por una verdadera urgencia y se mantuvo alejada de Hiccup, quien tuvo que comprarle dos sándwiches de atún a Natt. Así que cuando el reloj marcó las 7 am, Hiccup marcó su salida, y se retiró del hospital ansiando tocar su cama y dormir todo un día. Era increíble que, a pesar de llevar trabajando por más de dos años en el turno de noche, no se acostumbrara todavía al ritmo.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de su apartamento, movió ligeramente el tapete para verificar que la llave no estuviera.

Y efectivamente… no estaba.

Hiccup sonrió y sacó sus propias llaves. A juzgar por el orden del departamento, Astrid había ido directamente a su habitación. Antes de tomar una ducha, marchó a la cocina para tomar un poco del jugo que había comprado unos días atrás. Y empezó a reír por lo estrujada que estaba la notita que había dejado en el refrigerador.

―Que sensible ―susurró y la guardó.

(…)

Astrid, tras escuchar su alarma, despertó perezosa y se quedó observando el techo de la habitación.

¿Dónde estoy?, pensó para luego darse una bofetada mental al recordar que tristemente ya no tenía trabajo y que ahora debía vivir con el insufrible de Hiccup. En serio, ¿por qué Ruffnut le había recomendado ese lugar? Ella, más que nadie, sabía cómo habían terminado las cosas entre Hiccup y ella. Y aunque para su disgusto la chica mantenía una relación amistosa con él, eso no significaba que ella quisiera lo mismo. Suficiente con lo que había pasado, muchas gracias.

Suspiró y salió del cuarto dispuesta a tomarse una ducha. Tomó su bata y demás objetos personales, y reguló el agua a una agradable temperatura.

Tras terminar la ducha y arreglarse para pasar el día en casa, unos shorts de mezclilla y una camiseta vieja, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un almuerzo. Nada laborioso, simplemente unos huevos revueltos acompañados del jugo de fruta que había en el refrigerador.

Cocinó los huevos, se sirvió el jugo y empezó a comer. Ahora lo importante era buscarse un trabajo, que lo poco que le quedaba se iría en la renta del departamento. Volvió a suspirar, lo mejor era empezar la búsqueda ya. Se cambió de ropa por un conjunto más casual, y salió dispuesta a regresar aunque fuera con una cita para alguna entrevista. Cuando el reloj marcó las 2 de la tarde, Astrid se volvió al departamento ligeramente irritada. Había buscado durante 4 horas, y nada. _Agh, maldita recesión_, pensó al momento de abrir la puerta.

―Buenas tardes, Astrid ―dijo Hiccup desde el sofá de dos plazas.

― ¿Cómo es posible que te levantes a estas horas? ―señaló un tanto curiosa y todavía irritada.

Hiccup rio en voz baja.

―Algunos _trabajamos_ por las noches, Astrid.

― ¿Acaso eres un prostituto? ―susurró ella mientras caminaba a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, encontrándose con un plato sobre la estufa y cubierto con una servilleta.

―Te dejé un poco de comida ―comentó ignorando lo que había dicho Astrid y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Astrid agarró el plato y sus ojos brillaron al observar que la comida era su platillo favorito.

―Espero te guste ―agregó Hiccup recargado en el refrigerador.

―Esto no hará que deje de odiarte ―expresó Astrid ligeramente sonrojada marchando hacia su habitación con el plato en manos.

_Idiota_, pensaron los dos, él divertido, ella frustrada.

* * *

**Huevos revueltos y dos idiotas para el desayuno**

* * *

_Gracias a: Nina, aileen, Risu-chan xD, Writer65, ORQUIDEA671, the-rider-sel, laloquita . co, Flame n' Shadows, hillary . lopezperez, videl.S.S., Flopi216, UnbreakableWarrior. _

¡Sorpresa! Capítulo largo xD  
Espero les guste jajaja


	5. Viñeta 5

**El chico del apartamento 7B - 5ta parte**

* * *

―E Hiccup Haddock sigue con vida, señoras y señores ―exclamó Ruffnut con una sonrisa al instante en que la puerta del 7B se abrió.

―Buenos días para ti también ―respondió Hiccup un poco adormilado.

―Venga, hazte un lado, que tengo hambre ―ordenó la chica mientras se hacía paso por la sala, evitando pisar las envolturas de galletas que estaban en el suelo, para llegar a la cocina. Hiccup le siguió soltando un bostezo e importándole muy poco el que Ruffnut abriera el refrigerador y se comiera el yogur de fresa que llevaba allí más de una semana―. ¿Y Astrid? ―preguntó ella recordando el motivo de su visita.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

―Durmiendo. Nunca ha sido una persona madrugadora ―señaló negando con un gesto la cuchara que le ofrecía Ruffnut.

― ¿Ha conseguido trabajo?

―Creo que ayer fue a buscar uno ―explicó―, cuando me desperté no estaba y tras la comida se encerró en su habitación. Así que supongo que no ha conseguido. ¿No debo preocuparme por un probable ataque de histeria, verdad?

Ruffnut resopló divertida.

―Creo que deberías preocuparte por ti y no por ella, Hiccup. Y de una vez te aviso que si algo pasa y terminas en el hospital, yo no iré a visitarte. Que ese tipo de lugares me hacen sentir intranquila.

―Por última vez, Ruffnut, lo que viste aquella vez no era un fantasma, sólo era una sábana colgada en un tripie.

―Ja, yo sé lo que vi Haddock.

Hiccup suspiró rindiéndose ante la insistencia de Ruffnut.

―Lo que digas ―dijo él―. Y aparte de asaltar el refrigerador, ¿viniste por algo más?

―Quería asegurarme que ninguno de los dos estuviera muerto, ¡cúlpame por ser una excelente amiga!

¿Buena amiga? Ya, claro. Y él era diestro.

― ¿Te has peleado nuevamente con Eret, verdad? ―la acusó con tono divertido. Ruffnut, al menos, tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

―Es un idiota ―susurró―, ¡pero lo amo!

―Anda, toma asiento. Prepararé el desayuno ―agregó resignado conforme con la sonrisa agradecida de la rubia.

.

El aroma de hot cakes recién hechos, terminó por despertar a Astrid. Se incorporó un poco en la cama y como cada vez que despertaba, se sintió un poco desorientada, pues creía asegurar que había dormido lo más parecido a una posición recta y no toda volteada en la cama. Su estómago rugió un poco y el aroma de los hot cakes se le hizo realmente delicioso. Rayos, realmente tenía hambre. La noche pasada no cenó y tuvo que atormentarse con el aroma de la cena que Hiccup se había preparado. ¿Cómo rayos cocinaba tan bien ese desgraciado? ¡No era justo! Y para acabarla, le había preparado su platillo favorito para la comida. ¡Agh! De veras que lo odiaba. ¿Acaso creía que conseguiría su preciada redención con comida deliciosa? Bah, que se jodiera si pensaba eso.

Pero… ¡Dios, tenía hambre!

Quizás, quizás si se aparecía en la cocina de improviso y se mostraba sorprendida, tal vez podría agarrar uno que otro. Suspiró intentando calmarse, no debía frustrarse desde tan temprano, además de que necesitaba toda su concentración para buscar un trabajo y no para pensar en Hiccup. Se golpeó levemente ambas mejillas para terminar de despertarse y salió de la habitación.

―Vaya, hasta que despiertas Astrid ―comentó Ruffnut antes de darle una mordida al hot cake que estaba cubierto completamente de miel.

_¿Qué rayos?_

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Ruffnut? ―preguntó sorprendida.

―He venido a desayunar, ¿qué más? ―contestó como si nada.

Astrid miró de reojo a Hiccup, quien sostenía la sartén y estaba usando un delantal con el estampado de «Aliméntame de besos».

―Venga, Astrid. Siéntate y come, que los hot cakes de Hiccup siempre saben rico ―ánimo Ruffnut palpando la silla a su lado para que se sentara. Hiccup soltó una carcajada mientras dejaba caer unos cuatro hot cakes en el plato de la mesa.

―Ya, lo que pasa es que te has quedado sin dinero ―aclaró Hiccup dándole un golpe con la espátula en la cabeza.

Okey, Astrid no podría sentirse más fuera de lugar. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Ósea, sabía que Ruffnut e Hiccup eran amigos, pero no que fueran tan cercanos. Dios, no podía evitar sentirse un poco apartada, y luego sentirse más mal porque sabía que aquello era estúpido.

―Por cierto, Astrid ―le llamó Ruffnut interrumpiendo, sin saber, todo su monologo interno―, le estaba comentando a Hiccup ―Astrid frunció el ceño―, que Tuffnut me comentó ayer, después de que le venciera en una partida de póker, que el lugar en donde trabaja está contratando gente. Sí, ya sé que estudiaste literatura y que preferirías mil veces regresar a tu puesto en aquella aburrida y gigantesca biblioteca ―explicó antes de que le interrumpiera―, pero pensé que querrías saberlo.

Astrid suspiró, cogió unos 3 hot cakes y marchó a su habitación.

― ¿Dije algo malo? ―preguntó levemente preocupada, que sabía que tendía a decir las cosas sin pensarlo, y algunas veces terminaba insultando a la persona sin querer.

Hiccup negó y tomó asiento para comer también. A los minutos, Astrid salió de nuevo de su habitación, vestida con unos jeans y una playera, y sin decir nada se marchó del apartamento.

―Creo que dijiste lo necesario ―comentó Hiccup con una sonrisa.

Ruffnut suspiró y aliviada y empezó a reír.

.

Cuando el reloj marcó las seis, Astrid, con pasos pesados y una clara expresión de cansancio, regresó al apartamento con una bolsa de plástico. Hiccup, quien se hallaba en el sillón de la sala leyendo un libro, le miró extrañado.

― ¿Qué rayos te pasó? ―exclamó.

Astrid se dejó caer en el sillón vacío y sin ganas de pelear. Le dolía el cuerpo, podía sentir la grasa pegada en su cuello, el fuerte aroma a desinfectante en sus manos y unas cortadas en sus nudillos que le ardían horrible.

―El jefe de Tuffnut es un sádico ―comentó.

―Dime algo que no sepa.

Astrid alzó una ceja curiosa, pero desistió de preguntar.

―Ruffnut me pidió que te dijera que le llamaras en cuanto llegaras ―dijo Hiccup mientras se levantaba para ir por el pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios que guardaba en su cuarto. Cuando regresó, dispuesto al menos a instruirle a Astrid como curarse adecuadamente las cortadas ─pues una que otra le seguía sangrando─, se encontró con la chica durmiendo. Hiccup sonrió divertido, y sacó lo necesario para curarle las heridas. Tras terminar le mandó un mensaje a Ruffnut.

«Lo consiguió.»

.

El leve ardor que estaba atormentando su cuello le obligó a moverse un poco y terminar tirada en el suelo. Astrid maldijo por lo bajo. Al parecer se había quedado dormida en el sillón.

―Pero, ¿qu-

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. En sus nudillos había gasas pequeñas cubriendo las heridas que se había hecho. Confundida, se levantó con toda la intensión de dirigirse al baño y tomar una buena ducha, que se quería quitar esa sensación de chicle que tenía en todo su cuerpo. Una nota pegada en la puerta de su habitación le llamó la atención.

«_Te he dejado el botiquín en el baño, si las heridas te siguen sangrando cambia las gasas, y te recomiendo tomarte una pastilla de diclofenaco para que puedas descansar bien. Nos vemos mañana.»_

Vaya, conque había sido Hiccup.

_¿Y quién más pudo ser, tonta? _

Astrid arrancó la nota y la dejó sobre la mesita que tenía en su cuarto. Estaba demasiado cansada para hacerla bolita_. _

.

Hiccup regresó a la mañana siguiente. El turno había estado tranquilo pues sólo le había tocado atender a tres pacientes. Se fue a su cuarto para recoger sus cosas para darse un baño, y se quedó quieto al ver que en su puerta había una nota.

_¿Estoy soñando acaso?_

Agarró la nota, la leyó y soltó una carcajada.

_«Eres un imbécil, Haddock._

_P.D. Gracias.»_

* * *

**Por esos invitados no deseados y caídas al suelo**

* * *

_Gracias a: Tori Berk, laloquita . co, Writer65, ORQUIDEA671, Risu-chan, Nina, Lady Aira H H, Flopi216, the-rider-sel, UnbreakableWarrior, hillary . lopezperez, aileen, KatnissSakura, videl.S.S., Flame n' Shadows, Yoloswagy  
_

Jojo~ No pude evitarlo... quiero romance! xD


	6. Viñeta 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

―_No quiero que a última hora me canceles, Astrid. _

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y balanceó el par de bolsas que llevaba cargando. Tras enterarse que había conseguido el trabajo, Ruffnut no había perdido el tiempo y le hizo saber a Astrid que estaba más que dispuesta a celebrarlo. La celebración no sería gran cosa, Astrid lo sabía. Por lo regular sólo era ordenar comida a domicilio y desvelarse con un maratón de películas, y aunque eso en sí era entretenido, la insistencia de Ruffnut –que en un punto de la semana se había transformado en un tipo de acoso-amistoso, si es que eso existía– era realmente abrumador.

―No me dejarás de otra si sigues llamando ―. Eso era una mentira, pero nunca estaba de más darle un pequeño susto a Ruffnut. Que eso de recibir cuatro llamadas diarias –y eso sin tener en cuenta los mensajes y uno que otro correo de voz– no era lindo.

―_Okey, okey. Ya entendí. Te veo el viernes_ ―. Ruffnut se despidió y cortó la llamada con una risilla burlona.

¿Habrá entendido realmente?, pensó Astrid mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras del segundo piso. Por las dudas, puso su celular en silencio. Total, no eran muchas las personas que le llamaban.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento, inhaló profundamente. Esa mañana había salido temprano a realizar unas compras de última hora, más que nada para tener algo en el refrigerador. Hiccup le había recordado, antes de irse a trabajar, que debían ir pronto al mercado y comprar alimento. A Astrid no le atraía mucho la idea, pero tenía que admitir que sus habilidades culinarias no eran las mejores y que la comida rápida era muy cara. Y a pesar de lo que había comprado era algo muy rudimentario –una caja de cereal, leche y yogurt–, tenía al menos que servirles ese día.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla y abrió lo más silencioso posible la puerta, no queriendo toparse con Hiccup desde tan temprano.

Y aunque Hiccup no estaba a la vista, lo que significaba que seguía durmiendo, entonces ¿por qué Astrid veía a una joven morena en ropa interior y con una camisa –que obviamente le pertenecía a Hiccup, puesto que a la chica se le veía muy grande– comiendo sin preocupación alguna la última porción de helado que había en la nevera?

― ¿Qué demonios? ―exclamó sorprendida.

La chica alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

―Oh, creí que ya te habías ido a trabajar ―contestó, dejando la cuchara sobre una servilleta―. Espero y no te moleste que haya agarrado el helado, pero estaba muy hambrienta.

Astrid frunció el ceño, confundida.

―Da igual. Pero ¿quién eres tú?

―Soy Heather, amiga de Hiccup ―Se presentó extendiendo la mano, la cual Astrid estrechó automáticamente―, quien por cierto, sigue durmiendo. Uno pensaría que estaría ya acostumbrado a la vida nocturna, pero supongo que lo dejé agotado ―suspiró dramáticamente.

Okey, de acuerdo. Astrid quería irse ¡pero ya! No tenía necesidad alguna de escuchar eso.

―Sí, bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar. Un gusto ―dijo rápidamente dejando las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y marchando a su habitación. Cuando salió del cuarto, Heather no estaba a la vista, pero había una bolsa en uno de los sillones, así que supuso que seguía en el departamento.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos, Astrid pensó en seriamente incluir un par de reglas a las ya existentes. ¿Cómo se atrevía Hiccup a llevar una de sus conquistas allí? Bien, era su casa y eso, pero no vivía solo. Y aunque estaba más que acostumbrada a ver a una chica en ropa interior, que Ruffnut tendía a ser muy desinhibida en su departamento, eso había sido muy incómodo.

Y eso sin contar que se había acabado el helado que ella ansiaba terminarse ese día.

Astrid suspiró. Mejor debía centrarse en conseguir un taxi, que iba tarde.

* * *

Hiccup despertó cuarto para las nueve, y con sólo el pantalón del pijama salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina.

― ¿Acaso me estás seduciendo, Hiccup? ―Heather le saludó desde uno de los sillones, vestida ya con lo que era un uniforme de hospital.

―Ya quisieras ―respondió él con una sonrisa mientras abría el refrigerador.

Heather rodó los ojos y apagó el televisor.

―Por cierto, no me habías mencionado que tenías nueva _roomie_.

Hiccup dejó el bote de jugo sobre la mesa y pasó un mano entre su cabello.

―Apenas lleva una semana conmigo.

―Es linda, pero se ve muy ruda. De haber sabido que esa clase de mujeres eran tu tipo, hace mucho que habría dejado de hacerme el manicure ―comentó despreocupada.

―Pero que dices. Tus manos me gustan por eso ―Hiccup le guiñó el ojo.

Heather rio y se levantó del sillón.

―Como sea, me tengo que ir. Dagur ha de estar preocupado porque no he llegado.

― ¿Todavía están peleados?

―Qué va. Lo que pasa es que me he traído su camisa favorita, ya sabes, la de los conciertos, y siempre la usa los jueves ―explicó ella al mismo tiempo que su celular sonaba―. Te lo dije ―Le mostró el celular.

Hiccup soltó un bostezo y asintió. Dagur no era alguien que le simpatizara mucho, pero era el novio de Heather, a quien sí apreciaba como una amiga, así que no le quedaba de otra que soportarlo.

―Deberías marcharte, entonces. Que estar en medio de una de sus peleas da miedo.

―Tonto ―dijo ella antes de irse.

Sabiéndose por fin solo, Hiccup fue al baño, más que dispuesto a darse otra ducha, para luego seguir durmiendo. Que en la tarde le esperaba un emocionante viaje al supermercado, sólo esperaba que Astrid llegara de buen humor.

* * *

**Amistades salvajes y botes de helado**

* * *

Si llegaron a pensar que abandoné el fic... :P


End file.
